


How Dare You

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

At the sound of his voice, they jogged down the stairs. His name started leaving their mouth before realizing he wasn't alone.   
"Hey, baby." It was more of an absent minded greeting.   
"Is this your girlfriend?"  
"She's kinda hot."  
"Kinda seems...easy. You know with what she's wearing." An ashamed blush rose onto their face as they tugged his shirt down a little bit. Obviously they would have worn something different if it had been mentioned that company was coming over. The more pressing matter was whether he was really going to let company talk to them like that.   
"Hey, babe. Can you get us a few beers?"  
"Really? The fridge is right there. Get it yourself, Xander." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Xander? You never call me that. C'mon. I like the other one better."   
A friend snorted, nudging Xander slightly. "What's the other one, man?"   
"D-"  
"Don't you dare! That is a personal thing between you and me, okay?! Just cause you're all buddy buddy with them doesn't mean they get to know about your love life."  
"Awww she's feisty." A hand plopped heavily onto their head and ruffled their hair. Scoffing slightly, the female figure turned sharply to backhand the person who _dare_ touch them at the moment.   
"You think you can talk to me like I'm some sort of object? And don't you even dare touching me. Get your own beers and snacks. And you, Xander, I'm tired of your bullshit whenever you have friends over. They can stay as long as they like cause I'm leaving until you fucking apologize. I'll give you a week and when the time is up, I'm leaving." He said nothing as they stormed off. Fuck he messed up.


End file.
